Church of the Evernight Goddess
The Church of the Evernight Goddess was founded in the 3rd Epoch after the birth of the Evernight Goddess. It helped humanity through the Cataclysmic Era. This organization is in control of the Sleepless Pathway and is one of the 7 orthodox churches. Along with the Church of the God of Steam and Machinery and the Church of the Lord of Storms, the three churches are influential throughout the Loen Kingdom. In general terms, The Church of the Evernight Goddess has thirteen archbishops and nine high-ranking deacons made up the upper echelons of the church. The twenty-two ladies and gentlemen were all equal in terms of their rankings. They only followed the orders of the Evernight Goddess, and they were only answerable to the Pope. They also have numerous squads of Beyonders under them they are called the Nighthawks. They address supernatural issues related to Evernight Goddess believers. Klein Moretti joined the Nighthawks after being involved in a supernatural affair, where he became part of Captain Dunn Smith's squad. The Church of the Evernight Goddess uses the Chanis Gate to contain various Sealed Artifacts. History According to Snowman's dream, the Church appeared earlier than the historical records and can be traced back to the 3rd Epoch, but it existed in the form of a secret organization.Vol 5, Ch 118 According to Mobet Zoroast, in the 4th Epoch when deities directly walked the land, the Tenebrous Heaven in the Amantha mountain range was the divine kingdoms of the Evernight Goddess which separated from the real world by an illusory door.Chapter 698 Currently, this place is the Winter county, Loen Kingdom and is the Church’s headquarters known as the Cathedral of Serenity, as well as the Holy Cathedral. Characteristics The Church of the Evernight Goddess is known to promote gender equality between men and women. They seek equal gender roles in families. Enforcement Divisions * Red Gloves: Elite team that promoted from Nighthawks.Their mission was to reinforce Nighthawk teams that had called for help, as well as track down and arrest evildoers without any restrictions. * Nighthawks: A division formed of Beyonders from the Church of the Evernight Goddess, they usually undercovered as security companies. They are primarily dealt with Beyonder mattered crims, cults and supernatural influences. Festivals The Church of the Evernight Goddess didn’t have many festivals, and the most important one was Winter Gifts Day. The second most important was the Mass held during the full moon, also known as the Moon Mass. The rest were just normal Masses and prayers on weekends. However, different dioceses and different cathedrals had their own patron saints and angels which would have a corresponding special festival for them.Chapter 754 Winter Gifts Day Winter Gifts Day is Evernight Goddess’s holy memorial day. It's a longest night of every year, believed to be the birthday of the Evernight Goddess. On this day, all the believers of the Evernight Goddess will go to the nearby church to witness the sunset and the coming of the night. Then they will attend mass, enjoy the sermon, listen to the choir and do various activities. Moon Mass The Mass held during the full moon. The believers will go to the church to remembrance of the dead, to celebrate and mourn the life of a loved one. Believe it will help them sleep in the Goddess’s nation and receive eternal peace. The priests will give water and bread represents the loving grace of the Goddess, the food that people both alive and dead could share. Notable Members Thirteen Archbishops * Arianna (Chief) * Anthony Stevenson * Ilya Nine High-ranking Deacons * Crestet Cesimir Nighthawks/Red Gloves * Dunn Smith * Daly Simone * Old Neil * Soest * Leonard Mitchell * Klein Moretti (Former) Site Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Alignment Good